Jealousy
by FeeltheMusic13
Summary: This is my version on what happened when Elliot and Olivia pulled the all nighter during the episode 'Spooked'. Elliot is divorced still. This is rated M for sexual scenes and language. Read at your own risk P.S This is my first E/O fanfic so read and review but please be nice-ish.
1. After the Fact

This is my version of what happened after Elliot decided to show his jealousy in the episode "Spooked". Elliot and Kathy never got back together but Eli is still there. Not going to lie this has some randomly placed smutty, graphic scenes through the chapters. So please read at your own risk.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! All props to Dick Wolf!

He looked so damn smug. That's what pissed Olivia off the most, well that and his blatant claiming her as his in front of not just Dean Porter but the Cap! '_What the hell was he thinking?' _Olivia just stood there watching her partner walk away still smirking.

Elliot couldn't help but feel proud. He hadn't meant to sound so possessive, but something about Dean and Olivia together stirred something he hadn't felt in a long time. Pure jealousy. "Come on Liv we have paper work to get done…." Not glancing back he knew she was glaring.

The never ending paper work and a night alone with Elliot. Olivia groaned inwardly, shaking her head. '_God! Why did he have to act so…so ugh!' _Liv couldn't focus not with that madness inside her head. Questions were filling every millimeter. Was it just that he didn't like Dean? Or was he really jealous? Why does he keep looking at me with that cocky ass grin? She felt her cheeks grow warm under his stare.

Elliot couldn't help himself, he's been divorced for a few years now. Olivia had left for Oregon with Porter doing the FBI knows what, left him alone and angry. They were so close to being something more, before they chose each other over the job. Now when he looks at her he wonders what could or would have happened had she stayed. Had he not been partners with Dani Beck and had the make out session by his car when they were both intoxicated. Would they have grown even closer? Maybe crossed the line no partnership has ever survived? Suddenly something snaps him from his thoughts. Liv was blushing!

"Liv? Liv you okay?" He watched her more intently than before. "I'm fine El, trust me…" She lied through her teeth. Looking up to meet his gaze she wondered what had him so deep in thought.

Hours later they still had hours ago. But they worked in silence other than a quick question. The night went creeping by, and soon it was just the pair alone in the building. "I need a break. I'm seeing spots in my vision." Elliot said suddenly, massaging his closed eye lids with the heel of his hand. Olivia looked up and rolled her eyes. "Fine thirty minute break. What do you want to do? Catch a few in the crib?"

He shook his head any sleep and he'd only dream of touching her, feeling her soft skin, kissing her lips. "How about a question game? Partners for over a decade and I still don't know everything about you.

"Alright, let's play Stabler…" Liv purred evilly, watching a haze fall over El's eyes.


	2. A Long night

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING! Wish I did. But nope, they belong to Dick Wolf!

_He shook his head any sleep and he'd only dream of touching her, feeling her soft skin, kissing her lips. "How about a question game? Partners for over a decade and I still don't know everything about you._

_"Alright, let's play Stabler…" Liv purred evilly, watching a haze fall over El's eyes._

Did she? Did she really use that tone…..with him? El watched her a haze falling over his mind and his mind falling into the gutter. He leaned forward intently, smirking as he was before. "Alright you go first Benson…"

She nodded and looked up thinking for the perfect beginning question, "Have you ever…had a one night stand since the divorce?" He shook his head, "I'm not the one night stand kind of guy, hell the first woman I slept with I married." Liv couldn't help but feel a spring of joy that he wasn't the kind to 'Do and disappear' on a woman.

"_Livvey…_" He used her special nickname that she hated just to piss him off. "Did you and Babs make-out when you were babysitting her?" Olivia blushed even more. "No, Elliot. She made a move I denied it. She did say you had the hots for me though." Her brown eyes met his icy blue ones as she gauged his reaction. '_Damn even Duffy saw? Wait, what?'_ His eyes glanced away from hers a silent admission to guilt. "I have no idea what she's talking about…." He heard her sigh across from him, was it possible she wanted him to say yes?

"Your turn El…" She looked at the clock sighing again for a different reason. "Did you want me to admit I found you sexy?" That question caught her off guard. "I….uh…I…" She took a deep breath, "I'm going to catch an hour or so of sleep."

"You're dodging the question Livvey." He half chuckled half growled. That growl sending shivers down her body. "Yes…" She whispered climbing the stairs and hiding in the crib.

"Yes?" He whispered when she was out of ear shot. "She said yes?" El's chest felt fluttery, his heart rate rose and his neck reddened in a flush

Wait? When did he, Elliot Stabler, the bad cop to Benson's Good Cop blush? _'Just for Olivia' _ He thought spite fully.


	3. Sleepless Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Props go to Dick Wolf

There is graphics in this chapter, so enjoy.

**_"God El! Don't stop!" Liv moaned feeling his lips on her skin, making her skin tingle with heat. He seemed to be everywhere, touching, feeling, licking, and nipping. She loved it. Not remembering where her shirt and bra went she soon felt his lips and tongue travel south. "El…" She whined in need._**

**_"Easy babe, I haven't even gotten started yet." His teeth grazed one of her hardened nipples, making her gasp. Encircling the nub with his tongue he erected another moan from her. His hand moved to her other firm breast, tracing around before pinching the nipple. Feeling Olivia buck her hips in quiet need._**

**_Oh, God. How did she suddenly become so submissive? Oh, right the mere thought of Elliot over powering and touching her was enough to make her knees go weak. Now that he was tracing her body, teasing every nerve she couldn't breathe._**

Olivia was jolted awake by a sudden shaking sensation. "Liv. Liv you gotta get up." Elliot leaned down close to her flushed face. "What? What happened?" He smirked, "You've been asleep for two hours, why don't you tell me. You were tossing and turning, I could hear the bed squeak at my desk."

Liv shook her head climbing off the bed and walking away, "It's my turn for the questions Stabler." Her tone was guarded and revealing all at once. "Come on I need to finish my paper work." She bounced down the stairs noticing her paper stack was smaller than when she left.

El came up behind her, "I thought I'd do you a favor. You know an hour on my papers an hour on yours. They're the same any way." He sat down glancing at her knowingly. He wasn't one of the best in the unit next to her for no reason.

She was flushed, and her eyes were glazed. The tossing and turning, the quiet whines she was making when he came in. His partner was having a sex dream.

"So care to tell me who it was about?"

"What are you talking about El?"

"Your dream. Want to tell me who has _my _ partner whining in her sleep?"

Olivia looked up from her paper work, "Nope, because it wasn't about anybody…" _It was that special somebody._

"Liv just tell me. We've been best friends for years and you can't tell me your dream?"

"Nope, that's like you telling me all about how hot your date was last when ever. You just don't talk about it." Oliva turned back to her papers, a few hours to go. There was no way in hell she was going to tell him, she was having a dream where he was about to fuck her.

"Just drop it. We still have work to do…" Liv softly growled diving back into her little wall of paper work.

"Fine, but when this case is over you're going to tell me…Livvey~" He chuckled smirking that cocky, Stabler smile that Richard(Dicky) and Eli have as well. He could see her will fading which was strange. Normally she was the one to hold tightly to what she thought she wanted.

"Whatever El. Now shut up so we can finish these before daylight." Olivia smirked mostly to herself as she dug deeper into her paper work. Waiting for the hours to creep by.

The dream still played in her head, making her skin tingle where the dream version of her partner had touched her. Which was everywhere. Before she knew it 3/4 of her paper work was finished and his was completely.

"Bastard…." She mumbled as he stood. "It's not a race Liv. Plus you look distracted. It's my turn to catch some sleep." He stretched and started toward the stairs, feeling her brown orbs following his movements. Climbing the stairs to the crib, he couldn't help but sigh. Another night sleeping alone.

He still wasn't used to the fact there was no one with him. No one warm to hold close. No olive skinned, brown eyed beauty curled against him. The second was more of a fantasy. Laying down onto his favorite bunk he closed his eyes quickly falling into a restless sleep.

**_"Oh, fuck! Harder, please!" The woman under him sang in a breathy moan. As his thrusts met her desire, Elliot felt a stirring deep inside his chest. "Liv, oh God." He as only felt this feeling of new love once before when and only when he first met his ex-wife, before his needing to grow up much too fast. "El, more. I'm so close!" _**

**_All his wanting fed into her as his lips crashed against her. Years of waiting, wanting, loving finally being released. He didn't know how much longer he could last. And at how tight her walls were clamping against him she really couldn't last much longer. _**

**_Olivia's hips bucked against his in time with his thrusts in an easy rhythm, nails scratched down his back. Oh he loved that. Increasing the strength and depth of his thrusts he brought her to her edge._**

**_"Elliot! YES! Oh, God." She panted, as he continued to thrust. "I love you, Elliot…" She panted against his ear._**

He sat up quickly nearly bumping his head on the bunk above him. His breath was ragged and uneven, and his pants felt tighter. Glancing at the time he knew people would soon start showing up for work. What he needed was a nice ice cold shower and a change of clothes from his locker.

Taking the closet route he glanced around not seeing his partner and made a beeline for the showers. Nearly bumping into her.

"Hey El. Have a nice nap?" She smiled fixing her top that stuck to her still damp body. "Uh…yeah. I'm going to take a shower before people start getting here."

Olivia's eyes met his reflecting the teasing spark he had before when he made his remark to Porter. "Okay." She walked past him purposely brushing against him. Seeing how he tensed against the feel they had had the same type of dream.

Okay so the next chapter will be after the ending of spooked. I know I said it's all about what happened during the all nighter. But I just love this episode so if you don't understand WATCH THE EPISODE "SPOOKED"! Just to help you out.


End file.
